Manchu: Part Deux
Season 2, episode 14. This is the second half of the story started in The Manchurian Werewolf. The plot section contains spoilers. Characters *Thomas P. Dawkins *Lori Baxter *Merton J. Dingle *Syndicate Leader *Gil *Ralph *Role Call Teacher Locations *Syndicate Castle *The Lair *The Town Square Pop Culture References *Jail (weight room privileges, conjugal visits) *Alkaseltzer *Altoids *Station Wagon Creatures *;The Evil Werewolf Syndicate :A group of werewolves who are capable of watching Tommy and want to use his Alpha powers for their benefit. *;Werewolf Lori :Lori Baxter with an evil, lycanthropic twist. Tommy bit Lori in The Manchurian Werewolf. Items *Evil Werewolf Syndicate Rulebook *Evil Werewolf Syndicate Leather Jacket *Liquefied Wolfsbane Darts Plot The episode starts with a recap of The Manchurian Werewolf, the first part to this two-episode plot. Tommy tries to see if he can bend the bars to the cell he and Merton are in and discovers they are made of silver. They only have 4 hours to give Lori the wolfsbane and they are trapped. Gil comes to guard the cell, along with another member of the Syndicate named Ralph. Merton asks Tommy to empty his pockets, and does the same. He says that the contents (a stick of gum, a chicken sandwich, and a bunch of miscellaneous "junk") are their ticket out of the cell. Werewolf Lori is getting hungry and is restless to experience her first full moon and bite someone. She resents the leader's plan to tell her who to bite, not wanting to be bossed around. He suggests that if she could learn to control her emotions, she could become leader herself someday. Merton is licking the rocks for the taste of saltpeter. His plan is to fill one of his socks with shavings, stick it to the cell door, and add his Alkaseltzer tablet. It is unknown whether this really would have worked because Tommy thought the Alkaseltzer tablet was an Altoid and ate it. All was not lost, though. Gil saw Tommy foaming at the mouth and assumed the worst, running into the cell to make sure Tommy was okay so the leader wouldn't get upset. Tommy punched Gil in the stomach, winding him, and Ralph quickly ran in to join the fight. Gil and Ralph end up chained to the wall of the cell in their underwear. Tommy and Merton have stolen their dark hooded cloaks. Tommy and Merton are trying to make an escape with their hoods up, when the leader calls a meeting and they're forced to attend it. When Gil shows up to the meeting, stones from the wall hanging from the shackles still on his hands, explaining the prisoners escaped from the dungeon, Lori tells everyone to lower their hoods. Tommy and Merton are found out. Tommy says they'll just take Lori and go, but Lori doesn't want to go. The leader tells the werewolves to attack, and Tommy starts fighting them off. With a single breath of air (or, a huff and a puff), Tommy blows out all the torches in the room, and he and Merton make their escape with what they assume to be Lori. It turns out, they have the leader instead. They decide to arrange a swap. Gil agrees to the terms, but Werewolf Lori certainly doesn't. She wants to be the new leader, and he explains that Syndicate bylaw 27C states that a new leader needs to fight and defeat the current leader in battle. There's only an hour to midnight. Gil shows up at the meeting place for the trade without Lori. Lori shows up at the lair as Merton is making darts tipped with liquefied wolfsbane. She demands to know where the leader is, and, luckily for her, Tommy shows up with him as she's threatening Merton. Lori wants the leader, and she twists Merton's arm—literally—until Tommy gives him up. She takes him and leaves. The leader thanks her, but she reveals she only brought him back to challenge him. Lori and the leader start fighting. She wins. Tommy and Merton come in with the blowgun and wolfsbane-laced darts. Tommy fights Lori as Merton tries to get a clear shot. Merton accidentally hits Gil the first time, but he gets Lori with the second shot. Because Tommy defeated Lori, who defeated the old leader, he is now the leader of the Syndicate. Tommy tells them they need to stop being evil, start volunteering, and never show their faces in Pleasantville again unless they are coming out support the football team. Lori doesn't really remember what happened. She uses advantage of it to scare Merton for fun, though. Category:Lori Baxter